it is known from WO 01/01385 to arrange light-emitting diodes in pairs and to use them as a lighting means for traffic lights. In order to limit the current and for an improved energy efficiency, use is made of coils and capacitors. Optionally, either a coil is connected in series with the light-emitting diodes and a capacitor is connected in parallel with the light-emitting diodes or the capacitor is connected in series with the light-emitting diodes and the coil is connected in parallel with the light-emitting diodes. The diodes are operated with an AC voltage of between 80 and 134 Volt and a number of diode pairs are connected in series. A diode emits light when it is operated in the transmitting direction. On account of the AC voltage, the diodes of the diode pairs thus emit light alternately. In each case only half of the diodes emit light, while the other half remain dark. The constant alternation manifests itself by flickering.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a simple circuit and a simple lighting device comprising light-emitting diodes. The aim is for the energy efficiency to be further improved. In particular, flickering is to be prevented as far as possible.